minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EnderDragonCrystal/MCSM The Prequel Chapter 3: Breath of The Fossil.
The heavy doors that separated the teams from the arena had opened, and revealed a large room, with so many chests, there was a giant bedrock wall at the end of the room. "You all have 5 minutes to gather your weapons, food, etc." Hadrian told. "BAWK You all have 5-" Polly squaked before being interrupted by Hadrian. "SHUT UP!" He shouted. "It's your fault Hadrian, you wanted a talking parrot." Mevia scoffed. The team was scrambling through chests, to find stuff to keep them alive through the game. Then A scruffy guy came up to The Lever. "YOU... AGAIN? I THOUGHT I WAS FINISHED WITH YOU!" The man yelled. "Ah man, this is the guy I told you all about!" The Lever yelled. "Hey yo, back away from The Lever, or you will wish you had never been born." Becky growled. The man angrily looked at The Lever and the rest of the team, he looked like he was going to kill them with a single stare! "I suggest you go back to your team, we aren't afraid to ruin you." YouTube told him. "Ughhh, fine, but mark my words, this isn't the last time you'll see me, the name's Sebastian by the way." Sebastian told them as he walked back to his team. "HUMPHREY, MADDOX! HURRY UP!" They heard him yell in the background. "Geez, what a freak." Peace moaned. "Ah well, hopefully we won't have to deal with him anymore." Ender responded. "That aside, do you guys all have weapons and food?" The Lever asked. "As far as I know, everybody has a diamond sword, is that correct guys?" Order asked. Everybody nodded, except for Georgia. "You don't have a sword????" The Lever asked nervously. "No... I didn't have the time to get one, I have a bow and a few stacks of arrows though!" Georgia replied. "We'll have to make sure she doesn't leave us or get separated from us, the last thing I'd want is for her to get lost out there with no sword." Ocelot explained. "TIME'S UP! GET OUT THERE AND FIGHT! Oh... And watch out for threats... I heard a dead Triceratops skull can do just as much damage as a live one..." Hadrian cackled. And with that, the bedrock wall was lifted, and when it was, there was a loud howling sound, the wind, sand blew into the building. Everyone ran from the place, and into the horrible arena, there was so much sand that the team could barely see what was in front of them! "I can't see a thing! What's going on?" Order asked. "It's probably a sandstorm, it shouldn't last for long." Jesse responded. "DUCK!" Becky shouted. "Duck? Where?" Order asked. "Not a duck! DUCK!" Becky replied. Order ducked just in time, she almost crashed into a dead Tyrannosaurus head! They had to keep dodgin and ducking and swerving away, unless they wanted to get "stuck" on a Triceratops horn. "Guys, the sand is clearing up!" Peace shouted. He was right, suddenly the sand stopped blowing in their faces, they could see again! "Ugh, much better." YouTube sighed. "Do you hear that? I think there's another team around us..." Ender asked the others. "I hear it to, we aren't alone." Becky answered. "Guys, get in that skeleton now." Ocelot ordered. Everyone then hid in a giant skeleton, they could still hear the people talking. They poked their heads out from the skeleton, and looked down, just below the small hill they were standing on, there was another team chatting amongst themselves. "I think this Hadrian guy is crazy, didn't Mevia say that they starved all these dinosaurs to death?" Somebody asked. "Yeah, but wouldn't the dinosaurs natural instinct be to eat each other?" Someone else responded. "Maybe that's what they meant by "starving" them to death." A girl said. "The main thing I'm concerned about is these "threats" does that mean we have to worry about more natural disasters?" Another girl asked. Just then an ear splitting explosion was heard, and the girl was shot up in the air by what appeared to be a naturally occurring vent, then the girl disappeared into smoke when she hit the ground, she had died. Then the ground started to rumble and shake, it was obvious there were more vents that were going to explode, there was only one problem. They had no idea where these vents were. "RUN! Don't worry about that other team just run!" Order shouted. Everyone ran out from under the skeleton and into the graveyard desert, vents were exploding from left to right, there was nowhere safe to go. Then Ender noticed YouTube had tripped and had fallen, it looked as if she couldn't get up. Ender knew what he was doing was dangerous, but he had to do it... He then ran towards her, and carried her away his movement was strongly restricted now though... Then a vent exploded, right where she was sitting. "Thanks." YouTube said to him. "Can you walk on it now?" Ender asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine now." She replied. They all kept running, and then an arrow passed by, just barely missing Peace's right ear. It was the team they saw at the foot of that mountain, they were coming to kill them. "The other team is attacking us!" Becky yelled. They noticed that most of them were carrying bones with them, possibly to inflict pain. "ATTACK!" Order shouted. "And Georgia, get up there and use your bow." She instructed. Georgia went up on the top of a Triceratops skull, and got her bow ready, she was prepared to snipe at anybody. Everybody else was sword fighting with somebody from that other team, the other team was not as experienced as them, so they were relatively easy to fight. "You think that you guys are gonna win this? I've heard more believable things from a fortune teller." A girl fighting Ender said. "Pfft, you aren't a very good fighter ya know." Ender retorted. They then clashed swords, there was a low scraping noise of one of the swords being pushed back. Ender then grabbed a second sword, an iron one, and used it in his left hand, he then slashed the girl, and she disappeared into a cloud of smoke. 2 other members of her team were then killed, by Peace and Jesse, respectively. Realizing they were no match for them, the other team stopped fighting. "RETREAT, THEY ARE TOO POWERFUL." The leader shouted. "Pfft... That was almost too easy." Order scoffed. "I know right, it was like fighting ants!" Ocelot responded. "Wait a minute, where's Georgia?" YouTube asked. MEANWHILE Georgia was separated from the rest of the team, she had actually been hit with a firework rocket, and it knocked her at LEAST 300 feet away from the others, she was desperately trying to find them. She had snapped her bow when she landed, she now had no weapons to defend herself with. Then she ran into a place she did not want to be in. She saw somebody, with a iron sword, aggressively eating an apple, he had his back turned, so he didn't see her yet, she slowly backed up, being careful not to make a sound, she then turned to her right to run away, but then she came face to face with another member of that guy's team. "Hello there little girl, wanna have some... Candy?" He asked while pulling a golden sword out from his belt. Georgia was up against a cliff face, so she quickly came up with a plan that wouldn't kill him, but would buy her time to run away. The guy then jumped at her, she quickly moved away, and the guy smacked into the wall of the cliff, injuring him greatly, and cracking his golden sword in the process. Georgia ran as fast as she could, through the seemingly endless graveyard of dinosaur bones. She heard yelling and screaming from behind her, she knew both of them were behind her, chasing her. She then saw a small hole in a mound of sand, it was tiny, but it was her only chance to get away from the 2. Stephen quickly crawled into it, it was just big enough to fit her, she then punched the part where her head was, to attempt to make a hole for her to get through and escape the 2, but the sand was as hard as concrete! "OUCH!" She yelled after she punched it. One of the 2 was about to stab her with his golden sword, she thought it was over for her but... He was then pulled away, the sound of screaming was heard, she saw his teammate run away. She knew all was not well, but she could not stay there, so she left the small hole. She saw nothing, the place was awfully quiet, then she heard a scraping sound. She slowly turned around and saw behind her... One of Sebastian's team members, he had a diamond sword with him. Georgia screamed and ran away, she could not let him get to her... "HELP! HELP! ORDER? PEACE? ANYBODY?" She shouted. "Nobody can save you now, Sebastian will be pleased with me." He responded. Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, a second member of Sebastian's team then appeared out of nowhere, he also had a diamond sword, and he was wearing a wither skull on his head. They had her cornered, she had nowhere to go, she picked up a giant femur bone, it wouldn't do much as a weapon, but it would have to do. "Any last words?" The first one asked. "I just want to say, I'm sorry to my friends, but I can't." She cried. Georgia then started to cry, she would never see her friends again. "Alright then, it's lights out in 1..." The first one said. "2..." The second one said. "3!!!" A familiar voice shouted. Suddenly Ender appeared, he grabbed onto a large bone that was sticking out of the wall Georgia was cornered in, he swung on it and kicked the second member of Sebastian's team in the head, he then collapsed to the ground, which resulted in his Wither Skull falling off. Then the other members of the team came, and formed a wall around Georgia to protect her. They all had their swords out, and were ready to fight. "Make your move." Order said to the 2. "You fool, you will see what kind of decision you have foolishly made." The first member said. He then plugged his nose with his fingers and blew through his nose, it made no sound, but then they heard the noise of people coming towards their way. There was only one person who could be leading them, Sebastian. And that was who it was, Sebastian and the rest of his team, fully armed with their diamond swords at hand. "Well, well, well, I knew we would see each other again." Sebastian cackled. "Well, Sebastian, we certainly knew we would come across you again, and this time you won't escape..." Order told him. "ATTACK!" Sebastian yelled. Everyone ran into combat, even Georgia, who was using the same femur bone as a weapon. The sound of swords clanging together could be heard from miles away, the swords made at least 20 contacts a second. The femur Georgia was using then snapped in half, and she was about to be jabbed by one of Sebastian's team mates. She looked around for a weapon, and then found a miniature Triceratops skull, and threw it at his head, he then fell over and perished into dust. "I guess you could say that he got BONED." Order joked. Everybody, even Sebastian himself, then briefly stopped fighting and all glared at Order. "What?" She asked. "Don't do that again." Sebastian replied. Becky then noticed something in the distance, there was a giant canyon not even 200 feet from where they were fighting, and across it was a death Brachiosaurus skeleton, which acted as a bridge. "GUYS! I HAVE A PLAN! EVERYBODY BACK AWAY FROM THE CLIFF FACE." Becky shouted. The others were confused, but they did what Becky asked. Becky then slashed the cliff face, and over 3 tons of sand fell from it, it buried Sebastian and his team, but they knew they were all still alive. "That won't hold them for very long! Follow me!" Becky yelled. They all followed her to the Skeleton bridge, and started to walk across it. "Just don't look down guys..." Ender said. The Lever foolishly looked down, and saw that they were at LEAST 100 feet in the air. "I LOOKED DOWN!" The Lever screamed. They were almost at the end of the bridge, then they saw 3 Ender Pearls hit the head of The Skeleton. It was Sebastian and 2 of his teammates, and the others were behind them. "Did you really think I would give up this easily?" Sebastian asked. "First you kill my teammate, and now you bury us in sand? I will never forgive you for this!" He yelled. "Good, I don't want you to forgive us." Order scoffed. Sebastian and his teammates then attacked, the fight continued. "Just stop this Sebastian, your jealousy has turned you into a madman!" The Lever shouted. "Oh I'll stop, when I have your teams heads, you and your useless friends will join these stupid dinosaurs!" Sebastian yelled. "NEVER CALL US STUPID!" Order shouted, jabbing at Sebastian with her diamond sword, he was quick to react though, and they started a sword fight. "MAKE THEM SUFFER!" Sebastian yelled at the rest of his teammates. 2 of his teammates were proceeding to make the skeleton bridge fall, they could feel it start to crumble. "I can't hold them off much longer!" Georgia shouted, trying to keep one of Sebastian's team members from slicing her in half. "Just... Keep... Hanging on..." Ender moaned, he was holding 2 of them off. "Sebastain, stop trying to make the skeleton fall! If it falls, WE fall, and so do you!" Order shouted. "I don't care, as long as you are dead then I'll be satisfied! No matter how many members of my team die!" Sebastian screamed. "Do you even listen to yourself talking? You're insane!" Becky yelled as she and Ocelot tried to keep the skeleton together. Then one of Sebastian's team members kicked Ender in the chest, he fell off the skeleton, leaving him to fall to his death. Order and the others looked down, horrified... Then Becky, Ocelot and Jesse fell off. Then the skeleton gave away, everyone fell into the huge canyon, loud screams filled the air as they fell, even Sebastian and his team fell, there was no hope for them now, they were going to die... To be continued? (This took way too long to make, I think I'll take a little break.) Category:Blog posts